


Green Apples Are NOT the Best Apples (And Green Jelly Beans Are Worse)

by xDariix



Series: Green [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your seventh birthday just passed and your grandmother is visiting you. But the tall man is visiting you too. How are you going to hide him from your overly affectionate Grams? Especially when your unexpected guest is feeling particularly mischievous.</p><p>A Reader x Loki fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Apples Are NOT the Best Apples (And Green Jelly Beans Are Worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's a third part. Hope you all enjoy!

You’re finally seven-years-old. And you’ve still got Sally.

But the man that had convinced you to keep Sally hasn’t visited you since New Year’s Day. You missed him the first few weeks – even cried a few times, but you will deny that with your dying breath – but when your parents returned with Christmas presents for you, it dulled the pain.

Now, a couple of months later, having just turned seven, your grandmother decided to pay you a visit. All you can say is that she really likes knitting.

“Grams! Look!” You cry, “I finished the hat!”

Your grandmother raises her gaze to look at the hat you made for Sally. Having only just learnt knitting a week ago, you feel you’ve done a pretty good job. But it’s actually pretty lumpy and uneven.

“That’s nice, honey.” She says warmly, “I especially like the color you picked. It matches your doll perfectly.”

You preen at the compliment. Then you proceed to put it over Sally’s head. It’s a surprisingly good fit. Grams smiles, then turns back to the sweater she was knitting for you.

Ever since you were little…well, littler, your grandmother – other than Kali – was the only one who cared about you. But she lived halfway across the States so she only visits you for your birthday. She stays for a few weeks before going back to Mississippi. Every time she leaves, you cry and sulk for days until Kali eventually cheers you up.

Grams looks out the window, noticing the gradually setting sun, then suggests, “Now, why don’t you go and play for a little while? I’ll work on something for dinner.”

You hop to your feet and turn to leave the lounge…only to pause when you see a tall figure looming over you.

“Loki!” You shout and the man in question puts a finger over his lips in a shushing motion.

“What’s that dear?” Grams asks, without looking up.

You thank the stars and grab Loki’s hand with your free hand, “Nothing, Grams!” your voice comes out a little too high, but by the time she looks up, you’ve already disappeared up to your room, dragging Loki up with you.

You close the door behind you, then turn to face him. “Explain yourself.” You say, putting your hands on your hips in an attempt to show anger.

Loki raises an eyebrow and smirks at you. “I simply felt like visiting you.” He says easily. Then he nods towards Sally, still clutched in your arm. “So you kept the doll?”

You have half a mind to throw Sally away, just to spite him. Instead you opt with asking, “Why didn’t you visit before?”

“Oh, stop pouting, pet. I was–”

“I’m not a pet.” You cut in rudely.

“It’s a word of affection, my sweet.”

“I’m not a candy.”

“Another word of affection, dear friend.”

“I’m not a dear fr–” you stop yourself and pout some more.

Loki’s positively grinning from ear to ear now and you’re pretty sure you can count all his teeth.

“I’m going back down to knit with Grams.” You declare and whirl around to leave, but you feel arms wrap around your waist and lift you into the air, causing you to drop Sally. It wasn’t something you expected and you barely suppress a squeal as you’re dropped onto your bed and Loki climbs in beside you, trapping you between the wall and himself.

You sit up and glare at him. “I just made this bed.”

Loki smirks and responds with, “You’re still pouting, pet.”

“I’m not a–mmph!” You’re cut off as Loki shoves an apple into your mouth. You take a bite and grimace, holding the fruit in your hand. “I don’t like green apples.” You tell him with your mouth half full. You don’t care if you’re not being polite.

“Oh?” Loki asks and his voice is mocking you! “But green apples are the best apples.”

“No, red apples are better.”

“No. Green.”

“Red.”

“Green.”

You glare so hard, it’s a surprise that Loki isn’t running the other way.

“Pouting again, pet.” Loki tells you in a singsong voice.

You shove the apple into his hands and climb over him in an attempt to leave, but he grabs you by the arm and pulls, so you end up falling onto him. You try to roll away but he catches your tiny arms in his bigger hands and you can barely move now.

“Let me go.” You say.

“Say ‘please’.”

You almost listen, but stop yourself. He’s not being polite to you. So why should you be polite to him? “No.”

“Then I won’t let you go.”

You struggle to free yourself, but Loki is very powerful and the more you struggle, the more he smiles.

“Fine! Please!” You shout in defeat.

And with that, you’re released. You stumble off of Loki and whip around, trying to make for a dramatic exit. But Loki’s voice says, “So, you didn’t miss me at all?”

You pause with your hand at the doorknob. Then you turn back around and run into Loki’s outstretched arms. And just like that, you’re crying again.

You clutch onto his clothes tightly and bury your face into his stomach. “I was so lonely!” Your muffled voice chokes out.

“I’m sorry pet.” Loki says as he runs his hand through your hair in a soothing manner, “I missed you terribly.”

“Why didn’t you visit me?” You sob.

“I live _very_ far away, my sweet. It’s a surprise I’m here now.” He pulls away and kneels down to be at your height, then cups your chin in his hand to make you look up because he’s still too tall. “I came here, just for you.”

“Oh.” You say and Loki plants a gentle kiss atop your head.

When he pulls back, you smile at him shyly.

But the moment is ruined when you hear Grams call out your name.

“Yes Grams?” you call back.

“Is everything alright up there, sweetie?” she asks, “I heard some loud noises.”

“How come she calls you ‘sweetie’, but I can’t call you ‘my sweet’?” Loki demands to know, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Shhh!” you berate him, then, “Sorry Grams! I’ll be quieter!”

“How about you come down and set the table!”

“But I’m not hungry, Grams!”

“Nonsense, you haven’t eaten all day! Come on down!”

You sigh and hang your head.

“Go.” Loki says, “You need your sustenance; I’ll still be here when you return.” He flicks you on the nose lightly.

You look at him, offended.

Loki laughs, then ushers you out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You knock on your bedroom door. “Loki,” You whisper as you peek in. Your room is fully dark, so you turn on the light with your free hand. “Loki?” you ask, closing the door quietly behind you.

The man in question is laying atop the covers on your bed, eyes closed and breathing softly.

You automatically feel bad for keeping him waiting.

Quietly as you can, you tiptoe across the room and poke Loki a couple of times. “Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!” You whisper-shout.

Mid poke, Loki’s eyes snap open and he grabs you painfully by the arm, jerking you towards him, causing you to gasp. You suck in a shocked breath when something cold and sharp touches your neck and you hope that it’s not what you think it is.

You look at him with wide, frightened eyes. “Loki?” You whisper, voice shaking.

Loki blinks a few times. “(Y/N)?” He asks, voice rough with sleep. Then he seems to realize what he’s doing and in the next second, the cold pressure at your throat disappears and the death grip loosens.

You back away a few steps, but at Loki’s genuinely shocked expression, you hesitantly take one step forwards.

“I…I am truly sorry.” Loki whispers and you notice that his hands are shaking.

You wait for him to continue, fully willing to hear him out. Maybe he’s in the army. Kali’s big brother is in the army and she’s told you stories about his reflexes. It comes to them naturally.

But instead, Loki stands up. “I must go.” He says and makes to leave, but you lunge the last few steps and grab his hand in an imitation of the first time he tried to leave.

Loki pauses and looks at your joined hands. Then his gaze moves to meet yours. You smile widely at him, then hold up your other hand, which contains a jar full of Jelly Beans. “I’m not allowed to eat this before breakfast. Grams gives it to me to wake me up quicker.” You explain in a whisper, “But I was super careful when I took it from the sweets cabinet.”

Loki doesn’t say anything as you pull him back towards your bed and push him until he gradually sits down. You hop up beside him and open up the jar of Jelly Beans.

“Try these ones.” You say, handing him two Jelly Beans, one green and one red.

Loki blinks a few times, as if snapping himself out of a daze, then pops the red one into his mouth.

“You like it?”

Loki nods.

“Now try the other one.”

He tries it. And makes a face.

“You like it?” You ask.

“Not so much.” Loki finally speaks.

“Do you want to know why?” You say and Loki looks at you inquiringly. “Because red is red apple flavor and green is green apple flavor. And since you like green apples so much, you’re going to help me finish all the green ones off.”

Loki laughs and you grin widely at his improved mood. Then you reach into the jar and work on getting all the green Jelly Beans.

“You’re going to be the death of me, pet.” He says softly.

“I’m not a pet.” You manage to respond around a mouth full of green Jelly Beans.

A feather-light kiss is placed on your forehead and you giggle and shove more green ones into your mouth. Upon seeing your bulging cheeks, Loki takes the jar away from you.

“If you hate the green ones so much, why are you eating them?” he asks.

“Beeecozz dey tashte–”

“Swallow first, then talk.” Loki cuts in and you comply.

It takes you a good two minutes to swallow the sweet. “Because they taste so bad that it ruins all the other flavors for me.” You tell him, “So if we eat it all now, I won’t have to suffer when I eat the others later. Now gimme the jar.”

Loki holds it out of reach as you make grabby hands at it. “So why do I have to eat them?” he asks.

“It’s your punishment.”

“Punishment? For what?”

“For saying green apples are better.”

And with that, you lunge and attempt to grab the jar from Loki’s grasp. He, of course, expected that and puts a palm over your face. You don’t even think about it, and lick his hand. Then dissolve into giggles.

“Disgusting child.” Loki mutters with no real heat behind his words.

Without warning, he pokes your side. It’s no secret how ticklish you are and you nearly jump a mile into the air, falling off the bed. On the ground, you continue laughing and Loki smiles fondly at your childish antics.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Loki hated the green Jelly Beans so much that he absolutely refused to help (though he still insisted that green apples were better). You had the giggles so bad, that you couldn’t eat without choking, so Loki refused to let you eat anymore. So all in all, you two didn’t manage to finish off the terrible flavor.

After fifteen minutes of constantly calling Loki a party-pooper, Grams voice drifted up to your room, reminding you to brush your teeth before you sleep.

Loki had nudged you to the bathroom, where you proceeded to do your business, then returned to your room.

Half-an-hour later, you’re gradually drifting off while talking to Loki.

“And Hiccup tried to warn him, but his dad was too angry to listen…” you yawn in the middle of telling Loki about your favorite movie, “So he took Toothless to the water and found it and…” your voice trails off. Then several seconds later, you continue, “And there was a big, evil dragon and–”

“(Y/N),” Loki’s voice cuts in.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, for not being frightened of me, when I…” he trailed off.

“S’okay.” You mumble, “Many army people have reflexes like that.” Then you resume your story, “And the dragon broke all the boats, but Hiccup made friends with more dragons and–”

“(Y/N),” Loki cuts in once again when he notices how slurry your voice is getting with sleepiness.

“Hmm?”

“Go to sleep.”

“‘Kay.” You force your eyes open and blink sleepily up at Loki, “Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?” you ask.

“I’m afraid not.” Loki replies. At your disappointed face, he adds, “But I will try to visit more often. Okay, pet?”

“M’not a pet.” You attempt to glare, but all you manage is a half-sleepy, half-confused look.

“You’re pouting, my sweet.”

You don’t have enough energy to respond to his taunt and yawn instead.

You feel Loki place a kiss on your forehead and hear him whisper, “Go to sleep, pet.”

And in the next second, you find yourself dreaming of green Jelly Beans and Loki’s scrunched up face as you force him to eat it all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When you wake up the next morning, you are disappointed to see that Loki isn’t there. But on the bedside table, right beside the dark green rose is the biggest, fattest green apple you’ve ever seen. And beside that is the Jelly Bean jar and…oh! All the green ones are gone!

“(Y/N)!” Gram’s voice calls from downstairs, “Where is the Jelly Bean jar?!”

Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a fourth part soon. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or some prompts.  
> Edit: I just removed 'Part Three' from the title. Everything else is the same.  
> Edit Edit: Aaaaahh! You guys make me squeeeeee!


End file.
